scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor James Kyrin
Professor James Kyrin Ship: The Airship Nox Title: scientist, specializing in time travel and aether science Age: 23 Race: human Homeworld: A-1 Genesis Hometown: Date of Birth: October 16th Personality: Friendly but brilliant, sometimes Professor Kyrin has trouble relating intellectually to normal folks. He does like drinking, though, and when he drinks, his intellectual capacity diminishes to the point that he can converse on the same level as others. He has health issues due to some of his research, so sometimes he wears a mask to help him breathe. Biography: Born in the heart of London in 1905 as James Caelan Rutherford, “Professor” James Kyrin was a child of no particular consequence. His family, while by no means poverty-stricken, was only middle class, and he himself possessed no talents of extraordinary merit. He could afford to attend university, and promptly graduated from Oxford after studying Mathematics at the behest of his father, who held that education was the key to success in “modern times.” The true story of James Kyrin, however, began six months after his graduation from university. It was then that a mysterious courier arrived at his house bearing news that a gift from his grandfather, long since deceased, was waiting for him at the local depot. Driven by an indescribable curiosity, the young man followed the courier to the location of the supposed gift. Upon his arrival, James found the depot abandoned. With a great anxiousness swelling within him, the courier led him to the basement. With the flutter of cloth and a flurry of dust, the gift was revealed; it was a preposterous looking device embellished with all manner of levers, gears, cables, and pipes. Simultaneously thrilled and confused, James inquired as to the precise nature of the device. The courier’s answer, “Why, young sir, it is a device capable of no less than travel through both time and space!”, nearly drove young James into a fit of laughter. He scoffed at the courier and congratulated him on the success of his practical joke. The courier assured him that it was no joke, and gave him a key to the depot should he change his mind regarding the whole affair. For weeks, the young man went about his life as if nothing at all exciting had occurred. Intrigue finally bested him, however, and he stole away to the depot in the dead of night to inspect the device a bit more closely. While digging around inside the machine, James discovered a small stash of schematics bearing the signature of his grandfather. A deep sense of severity seized him, and at once he set to studying these schematics. By the time the sun had breached the horizon that morning, he had made up his mind; he would study this device and put it into working order as soon as humanly possible. The next year of James’ life was filled with naught but studying and repairing; repairing and studying had become his all-consuming desires. His rate of progress, though, was not to his satisfaction. Wishing to improve his capabilities, and thus bolster his chances of success, the fervent young scientist devised a method by which he could transmute his body to levels beyond human. Utilizing a temperamental substance known as Æther, which he magnetized, converted to a gas, and inhaled, James was able to boost his sensory perception rates and cognitive alacrity to well above normal levels. Reading, writing, calculating, and inventing at speeds greater than any he had ever imagined, James Caelan Rutherford was no more; Professor James Kyrin had taken his place. This discovery, which seemed at the time to be the single greatest thing in the Professor’s life, soon began taxing James’ body in horrific ways. At first, his vision simply blurred every so often, but then he became color blind. Soon afterward, his breathing became labored and constricted. To make matters worse, his ankles began to deteriorate slowly. All these things were thwarted easily enough with ingenious devices created by the Professor himself. When his blood began to thin and vanish all together, however, he realized the gravity of the situation in which he found himself. Only by inhaling Æther nearly every hour of the day was James able to keep himself alive, and even then he was never spared the pain and agony of his physical condition. With his health worsening every day, Professor James Kyrin hastily finalized repairs on his temporal-spatial vehicle. Hoping to gain access to the advanced medical technology of the future, he made a desperate jump through time and space. He miscalculated his destination, however, and instead found himself in the presence of the crew of the Airship Nox. His life was never quite the same from that point onward. Category:Characters